


对局

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	对局

对局

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|Christopher Arclight（Ⅴ）/天城快斗，R-18，局部有详细的性行为描写，请根据自身情况谨慎选择阅读。

01

“他在大哥面前温柔的样子让我感到反胃。”托马斯•阿克雷德说这句话的时候没注意压低声音，所以不远处的天城快斗听得清清楚楚。

托马斯咬了一口手里的pocky，在巧克力和饼干碎屑跳动里继续对着弟弟嘟哝：“别跟我说你没看出来。啧啧……又礼貌又温柔的快斗……简直恶心。像那种见人就亮爪子威吓的野猫在喂食人面前突然转性开始就地打滚一样，这温顺的，声音都软得像是小猫咪咪叫着撒娇了。”

“再一想起他平常那副凶神恶煞的样子，天呐——老子瞬间鸡皮疙瘩掉满地。”托马斯咬断了嘴里的棒状饼干，把剩下的探到弟弟面前，“要不是为了等大哥一起回家，我才不想看快斗这幅样子，简直是精神自虐。”

他水红色卷发的弟弟眨了眨眼，从pocky里抽了一根塞进嘴里，借此当做不说话的理由。他瞄着长兄和他的前学生所在的方向，小仓鼠啃奶酪一样慢慢用牙齿磨掉嘴里的零食。

托马斯还在继续抱怨快斗如何影响他的零食食欲，米歇尔听着，视野里看到在长兄转身背对着他们找便利贴时，他喜欢的好学生直截的转过头来与他们目光相对。快斗冷冷的一瞥，眯起眼扫过两人。猫科动物巡视领地时，总会对体形差不多的对手格外用心打量，尤其是发出了挑衅声的。托马斯皱着眉发出一声“啧”，嘴上熄火。米歇尔选择抬起眼睛毫无迟疑的看回去——首先他可什么都没说，其次他对快斗也没什么好怕。

克里斯转回头前，眼神战争里小胜一场的快斗对托马斯抬起下巴扯高一边嘴角炫耀，然后转回去继续呈现温和的表情。米歇尔听到他的冲动的哥哥在身边牙齿咬得咯咯响，漂亮的绿眼睛男孩耸耸肩，用手肘戳戳哥哥问他吃不吃小饼干，自己今天下午家政课刚烤的。

快斗在克里斯托夫面前的确异样的柔软。米歇尔也是这么认为的。但是，第一，他不会像哥哥那样在狩猎者的耳际直说出来，第二，他不认为自己已经看到了全部，毕竟对手是狡黠的天城快斗。

最后，他觉得，自己的长兄并非是不知道的。

他们吃饼干的时候，天城快斗对着他们的背影眯起眼。同时伸手，在其他人都看不到的角度，将克里斯的一缕银发缠在自己手指上绕成卷。

02

快斗从床上迷迷糊糊地爬起来时，他身边的克里斯还沉在梦里好眠。晨光透过窗帘的缝隙爬上他们身上的被子，随着织物的褶皱翻滚盘绕成金色的柔软波浪。

成年未久还保持着少年身型的人眨眨眼睛，随手给身侧的人塞好被子，披上衣服暂时离开床铺。

他心情不差，但是也算不上很好。起因在昨晚，可现在还不是结算的时候。

情绪不好不坏的原因也很简单：因为快斗不喜欢迁就和服从别人。这个别人里除了弟弟，谁都包括。但他不仅不得不去迁就，甚至不得不服从，还连半句拒绝都表达不出，就在几小时之前，拜克里斯所赐。

他也不是一直如此，至少在小时候他绝对不会对掌控有如此偏好，尤其是对克里斯。从什么时候开始呢？他少年时站在克里斯身侧，应像是随处可见的柔软小猫，摇着尾巴尖跟在漂亮的半大猫咪后面，只要对方回头过来轻轻蹭他，他就会满足的眯起眼，再不去奢求更多。似乎从他只身一人前行时开始潜移默化如今这样。

好在重逢之后，银发的男人也在相处中自然而然磨合成了与他契合的模样。在面对快斗的主导时，他没有疑惑或厌恶，只是轻轻笑笑便仿佛眯起眼睛的银狼一样柔顺的悄悄黏过来。在实验室的角落，对方被他扯动耳侧的发，之后不需言语就会柔顺的沿着快斗的手指和小臂的方向低下头，向他做出臣服和顺从的姿态，亲吻他的嘴唇。

托马斯对米歇尔的抱怨快斗都听见了，倒不如说，托马斯说的内容他早在周围研究员的窃窃私语里烂熟于心。他们或惊讶或不解，但无一例外都认为：快斗在克里斯面前依旧柔顺得像是旧日的学生时代。快斗对此不在意也不解释，甚至还有点享受仅有自己和克里斯知道前老师与学生之间天平已经逆向倾斜的事实。众人眼里被主人肆意抚摸肚皮的猫咪，早已在无人知晓的地方完全将主人驯服。那么在人前保持最初的乖顺，就会成为猫科胜利者的额外趣味了。

同时，天城快斗很清楚，所有驯服都在晨起时都不生效。

克里斯刚醒来的时候会迷迷糊糊，逻辑和理性全部出走，完全没有平时温和冷静的研究者模样。他会在雪白的被褥里缓缓睁眼，带着雾气的蓝眼睛在晨光下缓缓眨动。即使快斗盯着他，这只一路挣扎乱撞后刚钻出梦境雪地的白狐狸，也会在此刻保持一脸茫然，与真的雪原毛球似乎只在头顶还相差几颗挂着的雪花。

快斗喜欢看这时候的克里斯，也喜欢掌控一切的感觉。所以他尤为喜爱看着本应柔顺的猎物因茫然或慌乱而挣扎，最后在认清狩猎者如何压倒性强大的现实后倒地投降。就像他会在不为常人所见的地方，偶尔会暴露猫一样的爱好——玩弄认不清状况奋力求生的猎物。

精明成年人的玩弄巧妙就在于从不做过火，总能精准把行动卡到有理有据与戏弄的交叠之处。远有当年和神代凌牙一战时故意让对方掉进自灭陷阱，近也有和互看不对的托马斯•阿克雷德相遇时，在对方挑衅时用他的大哥恰到好处的夹枪带棒还击，让对方咬牙切齿又不好轻易还嘴。

所以，头脑清晰又对他顺服的阿克雷德先生难得云里雾里的时间，对于天城快斗来说就是一道格外诱人的美餐。

快斗端着杯子回到床前的时，克里斯翻了身，但依旧未醒来。披着面前人针织衫的少年眨眨眼，轻手轻脚的放下杯子，然后动作敏捷地扑上床，罩在猎物身上侧头咬他的唇。

克里斯还没睁开眼，就感觉到快斗在吻他的眼睑和眉骨。他摸索着想去抱他，却对方被抓了手腕按在头侧。等到快斗吻得暂时告一段落，他才随着呼吸自由得见世界，那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛在他视野里从模糊转到清晰。

“早。现在猜，是你该吻我还是我会吻你？”快斗问候他，带着提问。

如果时间再推移十分钟，清醒的克里斯托夫•阿克雷德就能即刻明白这是他必然答不正确的问题。因为快斗时刻可以翻弄的正确的标准——如果克里斯要亲吻他，快斗便会抚摸他的脖子和肩膀然后压住他，先一步低头亲吻；如果克里斯选等待他的嘴唇，快斗便会扯着他的长发催促他快点吻过来。

漂亮的狩猎者扑上来想要的不仅是一个吻，还有一场胜利和顺服。

快斗从不甘居次席，向来所求必得。所以唯一的正解是穷途末路的美丽猎物主动躺倒在地，向猎手的方向转动脖颈露出脆弱的气管。在被撕扯血肉前自行张开蜷起的肚皮，放松开那无用的挣扎姿势，将闪着光的皮毛之下的柔软脏器舒展成狩猎者最喜欢的形状。一个困兽在猎手的眼神里以优雅的姿态奉上臣服的情景，会成为狩猎者镶满宝石的皇冠上最耀眼和最高的那一颗。

克里斯应该懂的，应该如此，但也只是“应该”。现在他的脑子里血液还在缓缓地热身，让他的感官接收到的猫科动物晃着尾尖和直起耳的狩猎信号，彻底被阻塞在思考之外。

“你要吻我吧。”还迷糊的人咕哝着，抬起自由的手想去抚摸快斗的侧脸，他声音还有点哑，“你是为了这个才主动又回到床上来的？”

克里斯的确很想要一个湿润的吻。昨晚的交际活动上他和快斗都沾了酒精，一夜过后他的喉咙里已经可以生出沙漠和仙人掌。快斗此刻看起来就刚被水打湿过的嘴唇，在干渴的晨起者面前，显得格外湿润。克里斯也很希望快斗能低下头靠过来，他身上还酸麻着，每一下动作都像是缺少润滑的老机械般艰难。

毕竟几个小时前这团被子下面可不太平。晚宴上的酒精影响了他们的脑子，也让克里斯在床上把快斗折磨得够呛。他们第一次在酒精的作用下结合，不同于平时的小心和谨慎，这一次两人之间都可以用毛躁来形容——酒后的性爱并不糟糕，但和温柔并不沾亲带故。

干渴和疲劳双重作用下，克里斯现在还浮在棉花和云端的思绪飞得更远了，让他更不能察觉快斗这是在特意跑来为难他。甚至开始有些不满快斗为什么不动？

“你不想做吗？”银发男人连声音都软得像只大缅因猫。

他抬手捏捏快斗的脸，残存的睡意让克里斯忍不住眨眼，但看快斗没有回应他又忍不住迷迷糊糊的笑着想继续。少年的耳朵在下一刻就落入了银发男人的手，被指尖夹着耳垂轻扯。

猫科狩猎者用指尖按着对方手掌的方式，打掉了人类猎物的手。他下一步还伸手去扯克里斯脸侧的发，然后在对方不得不跟着他动作将头从羽毛枕上抬起时，快斗的手绕去他的后脑插入长发里，把男人的头托到自己脸前亲吻。完美的狩猎者，即使进食也不低头。

男人的长发在动作有几缕被压到，而更多的在薄薄的晨光里流泻。日光在散乱的发丝上闪着光，被褥上铺散开的银发随着主人的交缠轻轻颤动，化作浅色餐盘上浮着蜂蜜的牛奶河流。

“快斗，你扯得我有点疼……”克里斯咕哝着抱怨。

快斗不回答也不停止。他闭眼咬过猎物的气管，之后向上堵着他的嘴唇亲吻，再不让他完整的发声。亲吻中快斗把整个身体的重量压下来，两个人胸口相贴着埋回床褥里。克里斯探手扶着快斗的腰和脊背，快斗的手指自下而上从锁骨起一路向上，摩挲着年长者脆弱的咽喉。

“不想疼，你就该主动吻我。”快斗松开时，拿额头轻碰克里斯的。

亲吻中克里斯的逻辑已经转醒，所以他清楚快斗的话不会兑现：如果自己刚刚选主动，快斗现在就会吐出完全相反的答案来再度否定他。

但克里斯撑起身体，对他再度奉上一个柔软的，顺从着的，能够饱足他征服欲的吻。这是博弈尾声的温柔献祭，宣告胜利拱手相让，祭品先生在其中甘之如饴。快斗赢了，胜利应会让好心情的猫科动物适度放过自己的猎物。不过克里斯不行，他身上的账不止清晨这小小的一笔。快斗顺着年长男人的亲吻继续进犯下去，直到克里斯呼吸节奏开始凌乱。

“说你输了，说你想要碰我。”

快斗不等克里斯回答，他按住对方身体，继续亲吻克里斯。他的舌尖撩拨男人的口腔内膜，牙齿咬着对方嘴唇。克里斯的喉舌被唾液完全润湿，从交缠之间发出水声。少年身形的人靠过来，手探进被子里抚摸男人的身体。他一寸寸用指腹摩擦着对方的胸口皮肤，再向下用指尖撩拨男人的小腹，享受着身下人在接吻里挣动带来的颤抖，也吞吃着唇齿间对方发吐出的完整词句。

同时他握紧克里斯手腕，不让对方更多触碰自己——这是为几小时前的自己所展开的复仇。

03

昨晚他们纠缠在床上时，草草的亲吻彼此后，克里斯就焦急的把他按在身下，解开他的西装和领带，咬住他的脖子和锁骨。克里斯半醉时不止没了柔顺，还连带着失去分寸和克制。快斗被他按住手腕，强势的挤开反抗和拒绝的扯开腰带和身上的衣物。

“你第一次试这套西装时我就想做这个，把它从你身上剥掉。”克里斯对着他笑，手缓缓探进他被解开的西装外套里，隔着衬衫像是剥取猎物外皮般细细的抚摸。

快斗的脑子被酒精模糊了回路，不过他还知道克里斯这是醉了，否则不可能会有如此言行。他想喊慢一点，至少想说对他温柔些。但克里斯没给他机会，银发的男人低下头吞掉了快斗的呼吸和唇舌，手指直接探入他的双腿之间。

“你真的不想吗？”克里斯抬头，带着茫然和失落的眼神看他。快斗的反应能力被这张漂亮脸的委屈表情卡住了一瞬，就被压下去继续亲吻，彻底丧失了选择权。

包裹着刚成年人的白色衣物在床单上一层层散开。床褥在交缠中褶皱盘桓伸展，白西装和衬衫层叠着堆叠其上，像是柔软蛋糕上徐徐挣扎绽放开的一朵白花。快斗在床铺上衣衫半褪的被进犯，他试图掩住声音的手被压在头顶，腰和大腿上被对方的手指留下清晰的指痕。克里斯舔过他的耳后和脖颈，在他的喘息里咬他的乳尖和腰腹上的皮肤。性器埋在他体内，动作比起过往粗暴得不是一星半点，快感太过急促和剧烈，衣衫半褪的羞耻感和粗暴带来的额外刺激让仰躺着的人被迅速迅速的逼近顶点。

快斗即将高潮之前，突然感到克里斯身体停下动作，然后不顾他已经濒临边缘的状态，果断地一寸寸从他体内退出自己的性器。之后在他的难以置信的目光里，对方俯下身伏在他的双腿间，迎着快斗的惊呼含住他的性器。

来不及想清楚为什么克里斯突然停止抽插却照顾起自己的性器，快斗就不得不抓着克里斯的盘起的长发含混的叫出来。对方的舌头和柔软的喉咙挤压着他即将高潮的性器，温暖的口腔和已经被内部刺激逼迫到无路可走的欲望，让快斗无法自制的直接射在克里斯嘴里。太刺激了，克里斯以前从来没有这样毫无章法过……身体还在颤抖的少年看着他曾经的老师从他双腿间缓缓抬头，对方的手按压着他的大腿根部最细嫩的皮肤，柔软的唇舌在褪开过程中依旧温柔地爱抚着他刚射过的性器，分离之后银色的体液从湿润的嘴唇上落下一滴，映出与流泻在少年性器和腿根间散碎的银色长发同样的色彩。

克里斯银色的睫毛眨动，扬起眼睛自下而上的看向快斗，看着他身体还因快感而轻微痉挛的样子，温柔的的男人眉头微蹙，眼里带着歉意：“对不起，我刚刚忘记应该让你先高潮一次就插进去了，才想起来，所以先退出来用嘴让你射出来……”

快斗一震，窘迫得咬牙——这种半醉突然吐出来的真心话和没头脑的半路补偿，比任何处心积虑都难招架！

不等快斗回答，克里斯就一股脑的吻下来。唇舌交缠中带着淡淡的腥味，男人的体重压在他身上，让快斗无处可逃。他被按住的腿还没来得及挣动得舒服些，就被对方又一次拉开。刚刚被中途冷落的后穴再次被进入，高潮过后的身体对丝毫刺激都格外灵敏，在下身的水声再度出现以前，快斗就被内壁传来的快感逼得叫出声。

“你真漂亮，快斗。”

克里斯微笑，撑起身体居高临下的看着他，因酒精而染红的眼尾皮肤将他的眼睛衬得宛如水红丝绸上的蓝宝石。银色的长发松散了，从他的肩膀和脊背垂落，飞落的星子汇成的河流在床笫间流淌。月光勾勒出阿克雷德先生黑西装的轮廓与褶皱，除了皮带和稍稍褪下的西裤，此刻他的着装得体到完全可以随时回到会场。他身下的快斗衣衫被剥落，胸口上留着深浅不一的吻痕和齿印，小腹沾着还新鲜的半透明体液，被分开的双腿间还插入着男人的性器，正缓缓从穴口里挤出精液和润滑剂的混合物。

一场澎湃的肉欲狂欢，银发的客人看起来矜持得格格不入。主人却对他哑口无言，因为他在幕后正被不请自来的漂亮男人以体面优雅的姿态从内到外的折磨到放荡，而后拆吞入腹。

天城快斗从未见过情欲和醉意下如此美丽的克里斯，也从来没有被如此失控的性爱煎熬过自己的羞耻心。他无法挣脱又难以直视对方，于是侧过头想闭眼。克里斯伸手去握住他的性器抚摸，随后继续动起腰，在他的惊叫里重新吻住他。

“别担心，我会让你舒服的。”克里斯在贴着他的耳侧开口，同时从内里碾磨他的敏感带。

快斗咬着牙压住声音却没能阻拦自己射出来。粘稠的白色体液在黑西装上留下清晰的飞溅痕迹，又下落在少年布满汗水的小腹上。生理性泪水造成的模糊视野中，快斗看着黏在克里斯垂下的银发上液滴在闪闪发亮。那一幕中，快斗觉得自己在面前人的粗暴和自己羞耻心夹击里根本活不到天明。

最终，掌控者在床上只剩平躺着接受对方性器和拥抱的能力，身体颤抖着却发不出不出任何反抗的声音，甚至连喊停都没办法，完全丧失主动权。

天城快斗从未在重逢后于克里斯面前如此一溃千里，这场酒精之下的闪电战他输得心不甘情不愿。所以混乱的一晚里，但凡是有意识的瞬间，他都清清楚楚地记下了。

此刻他在清晨进行报复。克里斯可以因暂时的迷迷糊糊而无辜吗？不行，他自己昨晚被酒精放软了身体时，克里斯也没对他网开一面。快斗闭眼捏克里斯乳尖，在对方的闷哼中咬他的舌头。即使克里斯认输又奉上柔软的吻，快斗依旧不满足。唾液和水声刚熄灭嘴唇上干渴，手指和亲吻就从身体上又撩起欲火。

“说你想要我，我就停下。”快斗捏着克里斯的下颌，居高临下开口。

优秀猎手不止会猎取，还要猎物为了那一点点临终前的欲望向他讨饶。

04

克里斯喘着气，看着他轻笑。

“你笑什么？”

“我在想……你以前没有这么强掌控欲的。”现在，只是被进犯了些许，就一定要强硬的讨回来。

“哦，是吗？”

“是，你到底怎么变成这样的呢？我一定没有对你这样指导过。”

“那也是你的错。老师不在的时间让学生自由生长了，疏忽教导的后果当然是指导者来承担才是。”

“对不起。”

“对不起是没用的，你得补偿我。不准再从我身边跑掉，也不准移开目光。”

“我知道的。”

“……你讨厌吗？我现在这样。”

“那倒没有。”

克里斯伸手，把快斗揽下来，亲吻他的额头后看着他的眼睛开口：“现在该我问你了。我需要你告诉我：我昨晚弄疼你了吗？身体有没有不舒服？我以后不会再对你那么做了。”

快斗盯着他，下一刻脸颊上泛起浅红。他轻咳一声，避开眼神：“没什么不舒服。你粗暴得是有点过了……不过，我也不讨厌。”

他顿了顿，把头低下去，声如蚊鸣：“偶尔一次那么做也不是不行……”

克里斯说抱歉和我知道了，托着快斗的侧脸轻吻。触碰温顺而温柔，像是嵌合又像是顺服。

“快斗，我昨晚过得很满足。”

他身上的少年终于彻底脸红了。嘴唇抿了几次，才捏着克里斯的脸挤出来一句：“我又没说自己过得不满意。”

克里斯笑了，他拍拍快斗的背：“那现在先让我起来，去一下洗手间？”

快斗愣了一下，然后克里斯拉着他的手隔着被子摸向自己的双腿之间。在对方触碰到硬物迟疑的瞬间，他露出一个尴尬和无奈参半的笑容：“最后还是你赢了，快斗。所以快放我逃跑好吗？我不想清早就弄脏床铺。”

他说完试着推开快斗，但是被抓住了手腕。他不解地看过去，视野里的少年侧过头不看他，但冷色晨光中他的脸颊和眼尾都是浅红色。

“不用在意那个……如果你想的话，在这也可以。”

克里斯一愣。

快斗带着轻微的怒意转过头，咬牙看着他：“我在这，你不用去洗手间自己解决！”

这一次克里斯真的笑出来了，快斗红着脸扑上来试图去揉他的头发。

“快斗，轻一点抓我的头发。”最后的投降语发出，他们一起跌回被褥里，宣告起床时间再度延迟。

昨夜的胜利者向清晨的狩猎者再一次竖起新的白旗。

05

下午茶时间，托马斯先抱怨着他的哥哥又一夜未归，接着低声嘟哝着他哥怎么又带回来这么个恼人的巨大累赘。天城快斗充耳不闻，只坐在一旁品尝自己手里的那杯红茶，时不时看一看不远处落地窗前和父亲临时讨论起突发变故的工作内容的克里斯，眼神柔软得如同此刻日光。

“呕……他恶心的软趴趴态度已经不止影响我吃零食了，现在我连茶都喝不下去了。”托马斯无声干呕，面如菜色，“他就不能在大哥相关的事情上恢复本性吗？我真想求他了，我快要被恶心死了。”

米歇尔给长兄的茶杯满上，然后拿起小饼干放在嘴里。他对另一件事更感兴趣：克里斯哥哥今天似乎特别喜欢动手去抚摸自己的衣领，但那看上去什么都没有。水红色头发的男孩子很好奇，他的长兄究竟在频繁确认些什么？

看克里斯又一次动手轻扯衣领，快斗在茶杯后露出胜利的微笑。那道折叠的织物再往下不到一厘米就能展露出一枚藏在后颈上的新鲜吻痕，这是清晨时克里斯臣服于他唇舌下的勋章，是只有他和克里斯知道的秘密。他决定等一下该再给克里斯个吻，当做是他顺服的奖励。快斗知道克里斯会答应的，一如克里斯知道快斗是为了欣赏他此刻挣扎于保密中的样子才故意留下痕迹，却依旧会在你来我往后必然接受一样。

快斗知道，他在克里斯面前总会胜利。他的对手热衷于读懂他，然后为他布上一局快斗进攻后必然可解的棋局，并看着他探入其中和攫取。

克里斯察觉一切，知晓所有，而后选择与他如此相伴。

克里斯在谈话的间隙扭头看向快斗，同时伸手卷起自己耳侧的一缕长发又放下。快斗眯眼，扭头装作没看到。毕竟他可没忘，昨晚他的体液就悬在过那附近的发尾上。

06

猎手撕开猎物柔软的肚皮，探入其中撕扯血肉与粘膜。与此同时，猎物的生命融入狩猎者之中，自此无法摆脱，自此再不分离。对双方来说，究竟谁是才得到了对局胜利的赢家呢？

有些追逐一旦开始，就注定双方皆会胜利。

-End-


End file.
